


Cuffs

by DocGorpy



Series: Cicero [2]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Domestic Bliss, Grizz x Sam - Freeform, Grizzam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGorpy/pseuds/DocGorpy
Summary: To get to know one's new lover is an exhilarating process, a process that will, more often than not, leave a person with a feeling of bewilderment and awe.Sometimes, it may even bring out some admittedly surprising, but welcome declarations.





	Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Still set in a world where there was no coup d'etat in the town of New Ham, but this particular moment most likely occurs before the first story I've written in this series.

"Okay, tell me something I _don't know_ about you." 

Sam and Grizz rarely get nights when they're both off work, with no responsibilities or prior commitments, what with Grizz going back and forth working the farm and guarding Allie, and Sam manning the library, taking care of Eden with Becca, and occasionally working at the farm with Grizz. Tonight is special, the following day is a holiday, so they have the night and the whole morning off. Becca took Eden for a check-up with Kelly and Gordie, and decided to stay the night at Allie's house since she would be out way past curfew after having dinner there. Sam and Grizz have taken the liberty of lying naked in bed for the rest of the evening.

"You know everything about me. I already told you." Grizz looks down at Sam, whose chin is resting on his chest, and strokes Sam's copper-colored hair lazily.  

Sam shakes his head and smiles brightly, as if he knows something that Grizz doesn't know. "Well... A little bird told me," he kisses Grizz's cheek, "that you," he kisses his nose, "are the proud owner," kisses on the angle of his mouth, "of a pair of police grade handcuffs," and finally places a chaste kiss directly on his lips. 

Grizz's eyes widen, and remain as circumferent as saucers even after Sam pulls away. He's been found out, and he silently curses Becca in his head because he _just knows_  that she's the likely culprit that brought him to his demise. What can he do? Lie? Or maybe Sam is secretly into that kind of stuff? He panics as he scrambles to think of a reply, stammering and stuttering. Sam makes an attempt to read his lips, but he realizes that Grizz isn't really saying anything, only fumbling and grasping for something, anything to say. 

"Relax," Sam whispers with a laugh, taking Grizz's chin between his index finger and thumb. "I'm not mad or anything, just curious."

Grizz gulps, because somehow that's worse. Curiosity is the limbo between loving something and absolutely despising it, before you finally get the chance to see or experience it for yourself. He's worried as hell that he might scare Sam off and ruin the beautiful and good thing that they only just found together, in each other. But Sam seems determined to stick with his line of questioning, so Grizz gives in, sighing. 

"Okay, but don't judge," Grizz almost begs.

"I won't," Sam reassures. 

"...and don't leave me." Grizz pleads softly. There's a truthfulness in his voice that tells Sam that he's serious about his fear of losing him. 

Sam laughs through his nose and squeezes Grizz's fingers in his fist. "Never," and he's never been more sure of anything in his life. 

Grizz exhales through his lips to prepare himself for the worst. "Well, obviously the handcuffs are for sex." 

"Oh, _obviously,_ " Sam teases, not bothering to suppress a grin. 

Grizz allows himself to smile, a bit relieved, "Shut up," he laughs. At least Sam is joking, so that's a good sign. 

"Okay, serious now. Go." Sam quickly purses his lips to keep from laughing any more. 

"They don't hurt, or anything, they just give you the feeling of being restrained, like anything can be done to you. Your wrists will ache a little at first but then you'll get used to it after a while." Grizz looks up at the ceiling as he speaks, as if to better recall all the points he wants to discuss in his head.

Sam simply nods, taking in all the new information. He's not scared or the least bit weirded out, he's just excited and happy that he's learning something new about Grizz. It seems to him that he learns a new thing about him everyday, being that Grizz is always so full of surprises. He's about to ask a question when Grizz quickly adds, "But I did get some nasty bruises once, I guess things got a little too rough? The cuffs nearly broke through the skin on my wrists." 

Sam stops in his tracks, his mouth hanging agape. He's not sure that he heard correctly. "Wait, _you_  got bruises on _your_  wrists?" He signs quickly, forgetting to speak as he does. 

Grizz takes a moment to decipher what Sam just said, repeating the signs that Sam just made to understand them. "My... My wrists. Y-yeah, my wrists got pretty beat up that time. It was alright though, they healed up pretty quickly. Why?"

" _You'r_ e the one who wears them to bed? It's not you who ties other people up?" Sam clarifies, still not believing.

"...yes?" Grizz says reluctantly, worried that that might've been the wrong answer.

Sam starts giggling, then begins laughing fully while Grizz just looks on helplessly. "What? C'mon, babe, you said you wouldn't judge," he protests, but he can't keep a straight face himself. Admittedly he can see why it seems ridiculous that a big, lumbering thing like him would enjoy being handcuffed in bed. 

"Nothing, sorry. It's just that it's so unexpected and so, so... _Kinky._ " Sam grins, kissing Grizz on the collar bone to make up for laughing at him. 

"What, you don't have any kinks of your own?" Grizz attempts to shift the position of power to himself, and smirks when Sam stops laughing and turns bright red, up to his ears and down to his chest. He's never been asked that before in his life, so he's never really thought about it.

He does think about it for a moment and after  doing so, says a little timidly but truthfully, "I like lingerie. I like how it looks on men. But mostly I'd just like to see how it feels on me."

He had meant the question as a joke, but hearing this, Grizz gets a crooked grin on his face, gaining a new confidence from learning that he isn't the only one who likes things that are a little weird. "Oh, I think that can definitely be arranged."

"And you," Sam pokes his chest playfully, "are going to have to show me how to use those handcuffs."

Grizz snorts, and his newfound confidence is suddenly accompanied by a strange feeling of satisfaction and relief from finding someone who isn't at all bothered by his little bondage kink. The warm feeling is amplified even more by the fact that this person who is so accepting of him is someone he adores and now trusts with his whole heart. "I fucking love you," he blurts out without really thinking. But _oh boy,_ does he mean it. 

Sam seems dumbfounded for a moment, as if he doesn't trust his own lip reading skills. If he heard what he thinks he heard, then that's the first time that either of them has mentioned the 'L' word. 

Grizz, his eyes becoming owl-like again, cocks his head forward a bit in expectation and nervousness, and Sam has to gather himself up quickly as he finally understands that he _did_ read Grizz's lips right. He swoons and laughs a bit breathlessly as the those four sweet words bore into his chest, travelling down his stomach and down to the tips of his toes. Tears start gathering in his lower lids and streaking down his cheeks to drop down onto Grizz's chest. He's so happy and so content, that the words almost spill out of his mouth almost as quickly as they did from Grizz's, "I _fucking_ love you too."

There's a hitch in Grizz's breath and he realizes that he's been holding it the whole time. Their lips meet in a slightly clumsy, open-mouthed kiss with so much want and intensity. After a while, like something clicks, their kisses soon die down into fits of giggles that they have to pull away from each other. 

"This relationship is so weird," Sam says as he calms down a bit. "But I love it so much."

"And why's that?" Grizz smiles affectionately.

"There's always something to laugh about, and I never thought that I could still be this happy and laugh this much in an extra-dimensional, post-apocalyptic world."

"Yeah, me neither." Grizz stares at him, blissful and in awe of his own luck. "And if I didn't have you to be with in this weird anti-universe, I don't know how I'd ever survive."

"I wish we didn't have to. I wish we were back in our world, but a version of that world where we've already found each other." Sam nuzzles his face into Grizz's neck as he whispers, sighing heavily and letting his hot breath wash over Grizz's skin. There's a small moment where they're both quiet for a while and Sam almost falls asleep. He feels fingertips tapping softly on his face and sees that Grizz is pointing to his own mouth. Sam cranes his neck to focus on his lips. 

"I'm sorry," he mouths. 

"Why?" Sam whispers, propping himself up on one elbow. 

"That I took so long."

"To do what?"

"To talk to you." Sam shakes his head as if to say it's not his fault, but Grizz continues. "I wish I had talked to you before everything went to shit. That way we could have had more time."

Sam mouths 'no, no, no' and covers Grizz's mouth gently with his fingers. He replaces them with his mouth and kisses him sweet and long, his brow furrowing as he does. "We're here now, we're together. We'll get out of this place and we'll have all the time in the world."

"Okay." Grizz wipes his tears away, his face red and his eyelids slightly swollen. 

"I love you."

"I love you too. Forever."

Suddenly, everything feels a little easier, and the fact that they're far away from their real home is forgotten, if only for a few seconds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know if this conversation seems at all weird or rushed to anybody who reads this, but to me, this sounds like a normal, run-of-the-mill exchange between two people who are in love and are comfortable with each other. I love that aspect of relationships where, one moment, you're talking about something, and the other, the topic changes completely. It's sort of like rambling to yourself, but the difference is that there's someone there listening intently, and drinking up every word you're saying.


End file.
